


Never Better

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Seamus Finnigan, Community: daily_deviant, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Dean Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:"I've been better"/"I've been had."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [daily_deviant's 2017 Drabble Days challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/693933.html?thread=14060973#t14060973) as part of their 11th Birthday Bash. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

"How do you feel?"

Seamus let out a half-hysterical laugh, wincing as the motion did strange things to where his arse was stretched wide around Dean's cock. "I've been better."

Dean bit his lip, his eyes filling with concern. "Is it too much? I can—"

"Don't you dare," Seamus breathed, his hand grabbing Dean's hip. He moaned as the change in angle rubbed Dean's dick against his prostate. "Just—getting used to it. I'm ready for you to move."

"Yeah? You're okay?"

"Never better. But I definitely wouldn't be against trying to top it."

"Fuck, yeah," Dean gasped. "Hold tight."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
